


Peep show

by Kittyblack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being A Dork, Easter, Fluff, Gen, Peeps, marshmallow peeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyblack/pseuds/Kittyblack
Summary: Just a little fluffy easter themed drabble. Enjoy!





	Peep show

 

„RAWR“ Dean roared menacingly and pushed the pink peep into the yellow one. „Rawrrrrr!!!! - Oh no, don’t eat me!“ the yellow one answered in a high pitched falsetto. Dean cackled evilly and bit the yellow one’s head off. Then he looked into the box of frightened, if immobile, marshmallow chicks and picked another victim.

Dean walked the pink one over the table towards its victim, which squeaked „Oh my God, it’s a MONSTER!“ but it couldn’t escape. The pink one ‘bit’ the blue one and Dean shook his head sadly. „Oh oh, you got bit. You’re infected. I have to put you out of your misery!“ With another squeaked „oh no!“ Dean chomped the blue one down whole – and froze.

 

Cas was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed, eyebrow quirked quizzically.

 

„Uh.. Cas?“ Dean said eloquently. „Uh. Don’t – don’t tell Sam. If necessary I’ll pay you to keep your mouth shut!“

Cas smiled and walked over to the table and sat on the chair across from Dean. „What were you doing? What are those?“ he picked up another yellow marshmallow chicken and frowned at it, then he sniffed it. „It’s food?“

Dean swallowed the lump of embarassment in his throat and managed a nod. „They. uh. They’re easter treats. We call them peeps. You either hate them or you love them, I guess.“ Cas hmmmed and kept staring at the peep.

„Is the roleplay mandatory?“

„Uh. No. That’s just me being a dork.“ Dean scratched the back of his neck and looked away awkwardly.

„Rawr!“ Cas said and bumped his peep against the pink one that Dean was still holding. The hunter looked down at the table and his slowly appearing smile lit up the whole room. „Grarghh! (the pink one is a Croatoan. If it bites the peep, it has to be eaten.)“ he explained in a hushed voice. Cas grinned and popped the peep into his mouth.

 

 

((Happy Easter - or if you don’t celebrate it, happy spring!))


End file.
